Seitan Taisei Returns
by Yaoi4Life
Summary: No longer under control, Seitan Taisei ravages Shangri'la this story will contain graphic images and maybe yaoi.
1. the Return of Seitan Taisei

Disclaimer: I do not own a single Saiyuki character featured within this fanfic.

**WARNING: THIS FAN FIC CONTAINS SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY BE FOUND OFFENSIVE AND/OR DISGUSTING. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE AN OBJECTION TO SUCH THINGS!**

Thank you and have fun reading!

Yaoi4Life

Goku sank wearily to the ground, dropping his pack. Sweat slipped down his face and neck, drenching the collar of his shirt. "Do we have any water?" he asked, golden eyes picking Hakkai out of his three lifeless friends and the silver dragon. "No? A shame..." he whispered.

A breeze picked up, rustling the bare branches of a lone tree. It carried the scent of fresh blood.

Goku licked his lips hungrily. He reached up and scratched his head, finally knocking his power limiter off fully. "Oooo...what's this?" he asked, staring at his elongating fingers and hands.

His stomach growled. "Oh...I'm hungry. Do we have any food, Hakkai? No? This will have to do, then." Seitan reached down and grabbed a finger of one of Gojyo's cold hands. He snapped the finger off with a snarl. Blood poured over his hand.

"Feel that, Gojyo? It's the color of your hair, but unlike your hair, it's warm." Seitan brought the finger to his mouth and sank his sharp teeth into it.

Sanzo stirred slightly, the bitter tang of blood in his mouth. How long had he been out? The priest slowly sat up, sinking into the sand a little bit. He licked his dry, cracked lips, looking around blearily. He saw two motionless figures laying a little ways away in the darkness. He slowly crawled over to them, painfully aware of his wounds.

"Hakkai? Gojyo?" Sanzo asked softly, purple eyes gazing over the bodies. They widened when he saw how mutilated they were.

Hakkai was missing several fingers, a hand, several parts below the waist, and chunks of meat and muscle were missing from his arms and legs. Gojyo had faired better. He was only missing a finger, his eyes, and part of his arm.

A wind picked up, flinging the scent of blood and death to the priest. Above the wind, he heard a soft twittering and something flew into his belly.

Sanzo looked down to see the crumpled body of a small silver dragon lying in his lap.

"Haraku!" Sanzo cried softly.

The dragon looked up at the sound of his name and twittered again.

"Where's Goku, Haraku?"

Haraku shook his head and jumped into the sand. The dragon hopped over to something and grabbed the object in his claws. He flew over to Sanzo and dropped the object in the priest's lap before landing in the sand.

Sanzo lifted the object in front of his face to see it better. "Shit! Goku's limiter!" he snarled. He tried standing, but his legs wouldn't support him.

Haraku twittered softly and hopped closer to Sanzo.

"Which way did he go?" Sanzo asked, lifting the dragon.

Haraku swung his head to the left and whistled.

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't kill anyone else."

The silver dragon nodded and took flight.


	2. Little Birdie

_sorry this took so long to post...have fun reading..._

_yaoi4life_

Homura smiled slightly, peering into the still lake. He watched Seitan run across the desert, killing animals and people that he came across

Homura dipped two fingers in the lake and whispered, "Travel with the wind, to the Sand village, Seitan Taisei."

Seitan skipped happily down the paved street. He whistled, golden eyes flickering over the stone buildings, looking for any sign of life. A movement behind one of the curtains that hung in the windows caught his attention.

"Hellooooo little birdie?" Seitan crooned, walking to the window. He pushed back the curtains and stuck his head inside. "Hellooooo? Little birdie, are you here?"

A small chirping noise from an adjacent room caught the youkai's attention. Seitan climbed through the window and silently walked through the deserted hall and into the other room. No bird was in sight.

"Have you left again, little birdie? Are you here, little birdie?" Seitan called softly. "Little birdie, come back and sing for me."

At this, a soft song floated through the air.

_I'll be your little bird,_

_Banishing the darkness,_

_Holding you tight..._

It was a man.

_Follow my voice_

_And you will see_

_All that I have to give..._

The person was right behind Seitan, but the youkai was unable to move from sheer beauty of the voice.

_I ask for one thing_

_In return for my song_

_One wish..._

The person ran a slender hand down Seitan's cheek softly, still out of sight.

_I ask that you_

_Be mine to hold,_

_Be mine to love..._

The person wrapped there arms around Seitan, loosely holding the hem of a white kimono in each hand.

_I ask that you let me be your little bird_

_And that you_

_Be mine to hold and love,_

_Only mine..._

Seitan blinked and saw shackles around the person's wrists. The shackles were hooked together by a long chain.

"Hello, Seitan Taisei," the person whispered softly in the youkai's ear.

"Who are you?"

"Can't you tell, my pet?"

Seitan tried to turn, but the man tightened his grip.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Seitan."

_hope you had fun reading_!


	3. Want

_I'm in a writing mood, so here._

Seitan Taisei shook his head, knocking the last bits of the song from his mind. He looked at the hands holding him and cocked his head slightly. This person had stopped the little bird from singing.

"Where's my little bird?" he asked softly, voice hinted with insanity.

"He's here, Seitan Taisei, he's here," Homura answered soothingly.

Seitan Taisei pushed against the man behind him and ducked to the floor, this time he slammed an elbow into Homura's stomach. The little bird…

Homura stepped back, mainly from shock. He then smiled. "Come now, Seitan Taisei. I don't bite."

The young heretic laughed and whirled, leaping at Homura, but the man met each move.

The man than began to sing and Seitan Taisei stopped moving. He crouched, watching Homura.

Sanzo limped through the desert, holding his gun tight in his right hand. His dark purple eyes searched the empty sands for some sign of a town and they always watched as the carcasses of animals continued to pile up.

"Goku…where are you?" Sanzo muttered, all promises of killing the boy if he had lost control gone.


	4. Sand

Long time, no see!

Yaoi4Life

Seitan Taisei stared around the large room with his golden eyes. He pulled at the chains that hooked him to the ground, more out of boredom than anything. He wanted his little bird back…his golden bird…gold like the sun…

(_Sanzo….)  
_Seitan Taisei jerked at the strange name, eyes moving back to the black haired man on the throne—Homura. That was the man's name. The man that took him to this palace!

"Yes?" Homura asked with a smirk, blue and gold eyes flashing wickedly.

Seitan merely grinned wickedly and went back to looking around the large room. His eyes surveyed each stone pillar, looking for something to do.

Sanzo fell forward in the sand, robe flowing out around him as he fell. He slowly blinked his purple eyes against the wave of sand that floated up around him; he licked his parched lips with a dry tongue. His mind was devoid of all thoughts but those of finding Goku.

"Looking for someone, priest?" a soft voice asked above Sanzo.

The sandy haired priest rolled over with a grunt and looked up at the person to see the outline of a person wearing a robe. His sun drenched mind didn't realize the danger.

"I don't think you want to find him like this, but as you wish."

Sanzo blinked when he felt something cool on his face. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a darkened room that smelt of damp mold. The coolness on his face was the stone floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanzo slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees, head hanging as he fought to remain kneeling. His throat ached every time he drew breath and he knew he was dehydrated almost to the point of no help. He lifted his head and blinked once as a bucket swam into view. He crawled over to it slowly, barely aware of the chains that dragged behind him. The water within the bucket was dark and there was a thin layer of mold over the top. Despite this, he dipped a peeling hand into it—wincing slightly at the pain as the slimy water touched his open sores—and scooped up a handful of water. He took a halting sip and groaned as the slick water rolled down his throat.

"The famous Genjo Sanzo is reduced to this: a crawling, feeble man who is willing to die of poisoning than dehydration," a voice sounded from above the sore man; it contained a hint of scorn and sarcasm.

Sanzo looked up at peered blearily at the man sitting on the edge of the pit that he was in. The man had a chain connected two shackles hanging from his wrists and dark black hair…"Homura…"Sanzo croaked, sinking into a sitting position.

Homura smirked. "Very good, my dear Sanzo," he said, the smirk fading. "I believe you had wanted to see your friend, am I right?"

"Where is he?"

"Safe and content: he has plenty to feed on with me."

"Give him back!" Sanzo scrambled to his feet, clawing at the stone walls, trying to get to Homura. "Give me Goku!"

Homura laughed softly and vanished from the ledge, a plan forming in his mind. He grinned as he heard Sanzo fall to the floor. He twirled the limiter in his hands and walked over to Seitan Taisei, who was crouching beside the bloody body of once had been a man.

"Seitan Taisei, I have a request of you," Homura said softly, kneeling in front of the creature and holding out the limiter. "Put this on and go down into the pit."

"Why?" Seitan Taisei asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because the little birdie is down there and wishes to see you with it on."

"Really?" Seitan Taisei's ears pricked up at that and he held out a hand for the limiter, not waiting for a reply. He placed the limiter onto his head and snarled with pain as his body began to revert to the little boy it had once been. He swayed slightly, collapsing to his knees as his ears shortened and his claws sank back into his hands.

Homura grinned once more and lifted Goku's body and walked to the ledge of the pit and dropped him in, being careful for the body to land lightly beside Sanzo. "Enjoy, my dearest Sanzo," he called down before vanishing once more.

Sanzo, startled awake by the thump of Goku's body, roused from the stupor he had already begun to sink into. He blinked and stared at Goku, not comprehending right away.

"Goku!" he coughed, rolling his friend onto his back.

Goku's golden eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly. "Sanzo, you look horrible," he said, lifting himself onto his knees. "I'm hungry."

Sanzo's face split into a smile of relief and tears began to slide down his face. He wrapped his arms around Goku and pulled him into a hug.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked, confused by his friend's demeanor, but he hugged the priest back.

Sanzo pulled back after a minute, still crying silently. "I…I thought…" he coughed again, but collapsed against Goku, pressing him into a kiss.

Goku's eyes widened, but he smiled. "You act like I was never here."

"You weren't...not at all…"

"You've been in the sun too long."

Sanzo smirked slightly at Goku's try at humor. He cuddled into the smaller boy and held on as he slowly passed out.


	6. Your Friends Need You

I'm sorry, everyone, for the long break in writing. I've been in college and life got really busy for me because of it. I'm hoping to have more time to update stories and fix old ones. Again, I'm really sorry for this.

~ Yaoi4Life

* * *

Chains clinked lightly on the marble stone, matching each movement of the young man's. His golden eyes roamed the interior of the building and a giggle slipped from his lips as they landed on a struggling man. The man was making soft, mewling sounds of pain as his blood dripped lightly to the floor and his blue eyes were wild as he stared at the chained young man. It was a scene that would have pulled at anyone's heart.

But not Seitan Taisei's.

His clawed fingers traced designs on the floor, leaving bloody smears across the white surface and he giggled happily. "Pretty bird, little bird, is gone. Won't you sing for me?" he purred in a dangerous tone, golden eyes flashing in the light of the room as he stared at the man and a grin played over his lips.

From across the room, seated in his golden chair, the dark haired man watched the grotesque scene played out before him. Homura had no fear of the demon he had chained up in his halls and he had no pity for the human that had become its play thing. It was necessary to ensure compliance from his new found pet. Boredom was a dangerous game and if the demon required someone to play with them who was he to deny him that? It kept his life from being put on the line should that demon turn its sites on him.

And his life was much more important than that of some human.

* * *

The scent of mildew filled the nostrils of the weak man lying on the stone floor and his dark eyes were hardly opened as they stared out across the room. To anyone looking down into his pit of hell he would have seemed dead, but a closer look and the person would have seen the priest's chest rising and falling slowly with each breath that he took. No, he wasn't dead.

His mind was calm and clear and his sunk in on himself, searching for a way out and for the gods he knew to exist. No voices reached him, but an odd stillness filled his chest and he slowly pushed himself up, tattered robe fluttering around his hips and his legs.

Sanzo had no weapons and he had no friends to help him out of this situation.

But he had Goku out there and that was his light in the dark.

* * *

Sunlight flashed over the desert sands and the fluttering of wings was hardly audible. The silver creature let out the softest of chirping sounds and its dark red eyes flashed over the sands as it flew. Its large wings took it easily through the air and its long, slender body undulated as it moved. It called out again as it followed the scent of its friend. It let out another cry when a blinding light flashed into its eyes before it blinked and looked down at the cause of the light.

A golden hued palace stood out from the sands around it, the desert sunlight flashing off of the gold that adorned the exterior. The silver dragon fluttered down before it made a sound again as screams tore the air apart.

* * *

_Time to go back…_

…_go back…?_

_Your friends need you._


End file.
